Coffee and coffee active compounds such as caffeine and diterpenes (e.g. cafestol, kahweol) have been shown to induce detoxifying enzymes (e.g. glutathione-S-transferases GST) in rodents (Cavin C. et al, 1998. The coffee-specific diterpenes cafestol and kahweol protect against aflatoxin B1-induced genotoxicity trough a dual mechanism. Carcinogenesis 19, 1369-1375; Cavin, C. et al, 2003. Coffee diterpenes prevent benzo[a]pyrene genotoxicity in rat and human culture systems. Biochemical Biophysical Research Communication 306, 488-495; Huber, W. et al. 2002a. Enhancement of the chemoprotective enzymes glucuronyl transferase and glutathione transferase in specific organs of the rat by the coffee components kahweol and cafestol. Archive of Toxicology 76, 209-217). Increased GST activity by coffee has been further demonstrated in human following consumption of 800 ml of coffee for 5 days (Steinkellner, H. et al. 2005. Coffee consumption induces GSTP in plasma and protects lymphocytes against (+/−)-anti-benzo[a] pyrene-7, 8-dihydrodiol-9,10-epoxide induced DNA-damage: results of controlled human intervention trials. Mut. Res. 591 264-275).
This kind of antioxidant activity is known to protect against “oxidative stress” by reducing damaging free radicals that may be implicated e.g. in cancer, heart disease, degenerative brain disorders and ageing.
To increase the health benefits of food and beverage products there is a desire to produce products with an increased antioxidant activity, as well as other beneficial biological activities.